


Aftercare

by mzblackpoison



Series: [YOI] Tentacles, Oviposition, EggPreg, Stomach Bulging [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Fluff, Eggpreg, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Victor takes care of his bloated boyfriends for the following week and worries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> F L U F F  
> only kinda....
> 
> Should be read after the other parts.

It’s only been a day since he lovers both returned home on wobbly feet carrying an extra 10 pounds each in their stomachs and bowels, but Victor notices the different immediately, aside from the obvious physical changes. Both his boyfriends’ are emotionally unstable, in the span of one night both had burst into tears sobbing and wailing loudly over reasons Victor has yet to understand. Their demand for food was enormous, they were constantly eating and they ate large meals. Yuri always had a large appetite, he was a growing teenage boy after all. Victor was particularly surprised with Yuuri, the man ate 6 bowls of katsudon a few hours after returning home and revealing his stomach. The following morning, today, the two ate a combined of what could have been a nine course meal, eagerly devouring whatever was presented to them by Mama Katsuki. Victor assumes their appetite will only grow, ultimately they both were carrying young.

Rather than bombarding them with questions after the initial discovery, he holds them close and gently rubs their swollen stomachs. He spent the entire night awake rubbing and massaging their delicate stomachs, kneading the cramps and contractions away. He can tell neither his lovers slept well; Yuri seems to be suffering the most. The young boy woke with terribly dark under eye bags and struggled to even sit up. His stomach hung low and bent his back making the boy’s lower back ache and cramp as well. Victor was there by Yuri’s side when he groaned and whimpered. Victor massaged his small back and spoke softly to him, bringing back fun memories they had together.

He can only do so much.

When afternoon rolls around, both his lovers remain unmoving in bed clutching their stomachs and whimpering. He does his best to comfort them, but his words and actions seem to go unnoticed to the suffering boys. 

Victor’s heart clenches as he massages Yuri’s stomach feeling the stretched skin and muscles tighten under his palms. The cramps are getting worse by the hour. Victor brings heated pads, damp towels, and compresses to his lovers. He rests them gently over his lover’s belly and waits until he give a soft sigh before he leaves to check on his other lover. Victor spends the rest of the night doing this.

Day two is no better than the previous day nor the initial night. His lovers’ stay in bed while he and both Katsuki parents do their best to meet the needs of the two suffering boys. Their appetite grows and the cramps become more painful. Victor does his best to comfort them, but he knows he is of little help. He continues what he does either way, he rubs their tummies, hold their hands, and talks quietly to them.

Victor catches Yuuri crying late at night. He watches for a moment behind the door, the twitches and jerks of Yuuri’s shoulders as he sobs covering his mouth as he groans and sobs. Victor enters sitting on the edge of Yuuri’s bed. He reaches out and grabs Yuuri’s clenched fists cooing and whispering softly. With some fumbling and wiggling, he manages the pull Yuuri up to lean against him. Yuuri is openly sobbing, face buried into Victor’s collarbone. Victor coos and massages Yuuri’s tense belly. The man cries and begs him to stop but Victor continues knowing massaging the tense muscles will help ease the pain. A shuffle brings Victor’s attention to the door where Yuri was slumped, hand supporting his large belly. The boy is sweating and panting profusely. Victor eases off the bed and escorts his young lover to lay down. His lovers’ snuggle together, holding hands and rubbing each other’s bellies. He sits by the bed listening to his lovers sniffle and whisper. They soon fall asleep holding hands and Victor gives a sigh of relief knowing they have calmed down.

Victor sits with the Katsuki and Nishigori family in the living room discussing courses of action, they all know it’s impossible to continue with their mini competition. They discuss for an hour, settling to postpone the competition by three weeks. The Nishigori triplets will announce the new with formulate lies to the media on social media; Yuuri has injured his leg and Yuri has come down with the flu. Victor hopes three will be be enough.

Day three rolls around and Victor watches from the doorway as his lovers whisper quietly rubbing each other’s bellies tenderly. His lovers spend the day eating and resting, Victor takes the day to let himself rest knowing they will be fine on their own. He checks up on the every hour bringing them crackers and bread and water. He tucks them in and kisses them good night. Victor prays the rest of the week will follow smoothly; they have suffered enough.

Day four is a turning point, Victor notes to himself. Both his lovers are lively and walking around. Victor watches worriedly as they waddle around supporting their bellies. They eat their fair share of food and decide to go for a walk, Victor insists on going with them. He follows a few metres behind giving them their privacy as they take their stroll. Victor knows he’ll be massaging their tummies and feets when they return home.

The day finishes with Victor tucking his lovers in Yuuri’s bed, he sits by the bed and waits for the two to fall asleep before he leaves to his room. He has enough time tonight to do some research. It doesn’t take long before he finds online news articles, tweets, and videos. He places his phone down two hours later after reading article after article, tweet after tweet, and watching videos from all over. There are alien like monsters appearing from seas making their way into civilization, planting their eggs and seed into humans to incubate. Victor learns there are many others suffering the same fate. He learns incubation lasts anywhere from 1 to 5 weeks, before the host will either lay the eggs or birth the monsters. He learns the newborn monsters will quickly develop gaining mobility and strength. Some species will stay with its mother to feed while other species will leave immediately.

Victor promises he will protect his lovers and help them in anyway he can.

During days five and six, Victor sits by the bed with his lovers caressing their stomachs while his lovers sleep utterly exhausted from carrying the developing eggs. He does his best to accommodate for his lovers’ behaviour. He notices they become irritated easily, their body temperature changes quickly, and then they kicked him out of their shared bed for good. Instead, his lovers curl up together, bellies pressed together, and holding hands while they sleep. They whine and whimper throughout the night, tossing and turning, and throwing the comforter off constantly.

On day seven something new catches Victor’s attention, Yuuri’s bed has become a large lump of blankets, clothes, and pillows. Nesting. His lovers have began nesting, which mean they will go into labour soon. Part of Victor is relieved knowing his lovers’ suffering will end soon, but the other part of him worries knowing labour will be a tough and painful experience. He worries for their bodies and minds. He’s read online from different people that their bodies to return to normal, as if nothing happened, but some people are left with trauma from the experience.

Victor wants to support his lovers, to be a sturdy pillar to lean on. But he fears his presence will somehow only agitate them during the next few days. He has no idea what to expect following labour, he wonders if he’ll be able to provide the support they need to recover. He peeks into Yuuri’s room and watches his boyfriends sleep, cuddled as closely as possible with their large bellies. Victor heaves a deep sigh and forces himself to think positively; everything  _ will _ work out.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda hard to write, after writing a bit I felt like there wasn't much to right about anymore...  
> some really basic minor fluff and puff
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and you follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


End file.
